Twilight WWE style!
by Scorpina
Summary: The story of Twilight, told with WWE characters and a with a twist! Stephanie Bella has moved to Folks to be with her father after her mom moves on with her new husband. What awaits Stephanie in Folks?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight WWE

Chapter 1- Introducing Stephanie Bella

Stephanie was an only child, and she had learned that her mother Linda was going to be on the move with her new boyfriend. He was set up to play in the Major leagues for Baseball, if there was one thing Stephanie couldn't stand. It was baseball. She also didn't want to move really. And that was going to be constant. Instead, she decided to go live with her father. A police chief in Folks Washington, he was the toughest officer of the force. His nickname was Stone Cold.

Stephanie thought of life in Folks, she's transferred to their University to get her degree. It seems like the right thing to do after all, and her father pulled some strings to get her in. Question was, will she fit in? She always wondered if she would, new girls are always the targets of the locals there. Yet she had an odd feeling about the place, and it grew as she sat on the plane deep in thought of it all.

She became so entranced she didn't realize the plane was going to land within the hour, not that it mattered anyway.

Staring out from her window, Stephanie saw the land she would call home. It looked dreary, damp and dark. "Great, like something out of a book" she muttered. There was fog as far as the eye could see, and from what she remembered of her father telling her in letters, it's always wet there. Something she hasn't been use to since she lived in Arizona.

The plane came to land. She grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment and walked out. She went to pick up her luggage and found it wasn't on the conveyer belt. "What the hell?" she muttered.

"I didn't teach no daughter of mine to have a mouth"

Slowly, Stephanie turned to face her father. Stone Cold as the natives called him. But everyone else called him Steve. He wasn't one to lecture about a potty mouth since he was the most hardcore swearer back in Texas. Her parents met in Arizona while going to school. "Hey Dad" she said with a grin.

Looking to his hand she noticed he had her luggage already. "How do you know it was mine?"

"I looked in it, being an officer has its perks you know? Come on, let's get you settled in," They gathered in the car parked just outside of airport. The two were silent as they drove home. Steve tried to start a conversation yet found nothing would get Stephanie to talk. "Any regrets?" he asked.

"No, I just hope there is something for me here" Stephanie explained.

She kept looking out the window and saw the rain was already moving in, it was going downpour for certain. "Get use to the weather, it's nothing but wet here!"

Stephanie sighed and nodded in agreement as the rain began to pour.

They were home in little time as Stephanie unpacked her things in her room. She looked about and noticed many of her childhood toys and pictures were still about. Steve came into the room and leaned against the door. "I hope this is ok" he explained.

She nodded to him and began to unpack. "I think you will like it here. I can assure you there's interesting stuff here for you," he said.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and nodded to him. "Sure dad, sure"

As she sat on her bed, she got a chill through her, as if someone were watching her through the window. Well she ignored it for the moment. With a sigh, she called it a night and went to bed, wondering how her first day of University would be tomorrow.

There came a sudden tapping on her door. Her father Steve stood in the frame and tossed her a pair of keys. Stephanie was stunned. "What are these for?" she asked.

"One set is for the house, the other is for the car outside your window"

Stephanie flew to the window to see, thinking the car was something high end, yet was stunned to see a rust bucket of an old jeep outside. "My good friend Droz gave it to me to give to you, since he can't drive anymore" Steve told her about an accident that rendered him paralyzed. So the car was hers to own.

"Uh… thanks?" she muttered. She just hopes people in Folks weren't shallow and make judgments on her according to the car she drives.


	2. Chapter 2 The man with the eyes

Chapter 2- The man with the eyes.

Stephanie was noticed, the guys were staring at her and some of the girls had a look to them as a few boys began to hoot and holler her way. They looked past the rust bucket of a jeep as she came from the car. Stephanie walked in to the school and looked over her schedule. "Need some help?" Looking up Stephanie came face to face with a rather perky girl. "I'm Mickey!"

"Stephanie"

"Oooo you're in Mr. Kingston's class! I know where that is! Follow me!" Mickey took her by the hand gently and led her down the hall. Mickey began to talk a mile a minute and told her everything about the school. As she walked the halls, she noticed some pale looking students that brushed by her. One was large and bald. There was a look in his eyes that could kill. Mickey was quick to pull Stephanie along and whispered to not mess with him.

"There are some people here that are not much of talkers. He's one of them. Kane McCallaway. He has the highest honors in English right now, he memorized every book he has ever read… word for word!"

As interesting as the fact was, Stephanie was more weirded out by his name. "That's a weird last name!"

"Yeah, but the last guy that made fun of it, did it in his presence. Last we heard of that guy… well… we heard he transferred to another school as soon as his fake dentchers arrive."

Stephanie gulped her pride as she made her way into the classroom, looking about she saw so many new faces. She stood nearly lost until the bell ranged. Everyone took a seat and only one spot was left.

He was a silent man as his long locks of blond hair covered his face. She was quiet in sitting next to him, when she swore he began to breath deeply like he just took in a scent. He said nothing, as she kept quite.

Mr. Kingston walked into the room, he greeted everyone with a smile and explained who he was to those new in his classroom. Stephanie must have stuck out like a sore thumb for he pegged her as a new student. Mr. Kingston was the only teacher in the University who had dreadlocks and always had a smile on his face. "Let's welcome our newest edition! Stephanie Bella Austin!" he announced.

Stephanie didn't stand up she only waved to everyone meekly. "Mr. McCallaway!" Mr. Kingston called. Stephanie thought it was the creepy bald guy from earlier, but she was stunned to see it was really the man beside her! "You need to show Miss. Austin around if you don't mind and led her notes as to what we do in this classroom"

He gave a small nod, nothing more as he passed her his book of notes. "Don't you need them?" she asked.

He only stared at her oddly. The moment the bell ranged did he get up and leave, he was gone before anyone left the room. Which stunned Stephanie. How could he move so fast?

Stephanie made her way out of the classroom as Mickey James had found her in the crowd. "Steph!" she called. Mickey came skipping up beside her as she gave Stephanie a proper tour of the school and explained to her about the McCallaways.

"What's their problem? They all seem so serious" she asked of Mickey.

Mickey blew off the comment. "It's just how they all are, their dad is the head doctor of the hospital here in town. Of all places he could go and be a doctor, he came here to Folks with his family. "I think most of them are adopted. Kane we're on the fence about. He looks like Mr. McCallaway, but only to a degree. Yet no one knows the true answer to it." She went on someone tried to ask them one time about their dad, next thing they knew, they didn't know who they were or their locker combination.

"Did they knock him out?" she asked.

Mickey thought it over. "Oh hell no! The pretty one there gave a wink at him, then poof! No memory"

Stephanie had to see for herself as to who this 'pretty one' was. She went to one other class before she was invited by Mickey to join her for lunch. Stephanie was introduced to a small group of friends. The jokester was a blond by the name of Edge. There was an inside joke as to Edge and his family, he lived with many others who travel like a pack. They are all blond and are Canadian of all things. Mickey explained they are 'wolf like'. She noticed when Edge ate and was the only one brave enough to wear open toed sandals despite the rain.

He proudly put his feet up on the table. He took off he sandals and displayed his feet. "I can hang from trees and I am proud of it!" he announced to the table. Stephanie giggled a little, yet was still grossed out to see his feet up on the table.

Her gaze quickly shifted to another table, there she saw Kane McCallaway just taking a seat with a group of others. Stephanie recalled Mickey explaining about the family and how some appear to be adopted. She could clearly see they were, none looked like the others. One was large and built like a tank, yet his skin was a golden brown. On his lap was a young girl with long red hair, her 'lab partner' sat at the table too who appeared rather frustrated and whispered lowly to the others at the table.

One of the girls had blond hair and was very stunning to look at. Stephanie soon snapped out of her trance when Edge's foot was put in her face. "OH GOD!" she screamed and pushed his foot away.

"Desperate measures. You were in lala land," Edge explained. He looked over his shoulder and saw her staring at the McCallaways. "The last thing you want to do is try to become buddy, buddy with them. They all have a look on them, and their eyes are creepy!"

"Not to mention, they don't warm up to anyone!" Someone strong and muscular sat next to Stephanie. Slowly she looked over the man who had since given her the wink of his eye. "Hey, I'm John. John Cena"

"Stephanie" she whispered.

"Oh you're Stone Cold's daughter!"

"Stone Cold?" She asked.

John told her about her father's nickname. The sternest cop in town, no one messes with him and he's one of the best trackers. "My uncle knows him and are good friends, taught him how to track" Said Edge.

Just as Lunch ended, she watched as the McCallaways stood up and dumped their food out. What was strange was that none of them touched anything to eat! She looked to the others who refused to turn around to look at the family leave, Stephanie got a glare from both Hunter and Kane as they walked out of the lunch room. It made a shiver drift down her spine once more as a chill took over her body. There was something about that family, but why couldn't she stop thinking about Hunter.

She stared at his notes for the longest time. His letters and wording were so neat and clean. As if he had perfected the craft. She began to lose focus of those at the table. "We're loosing her again!" announced Mickey.

"And I just put on my sandals!" sighed Edge as he was prepared to whip his foot out again…


	3. Chapter 3 The strangeness continues

Chapter 3- The strangeness continues

Stephanie didn't realized how many people she had made friends with. Mickey introduced her to a good friend of hers by the name of Candice. They bonded with Stephanie as they showed her about the University. What Stephanie found weird was the fact that she was sitting next to Hunter McCallaway a lot. One, it was the only seat available. Two, no one wanted to sit next to Hunter. Three, she started to find him rather attractive. He would ignore her a lot even with it came to biology lessons. They were looking through microscopes over samples. She insisted that she relay the information to Hunter.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" he asked her lowly.

"You don't think I don't know, let me show you!" she snapped back and named off all the cells on the slides, the parts and definitions. Hunter nodded to her when she was correct, he didn't even have to correct her once. She began to loom a little closer to Hunter as she tried to make nice.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but I can assure you, I am not some sort of bimbo from Arizona," she announced.

"Never said you were" Hunter growled lowly. She slowly reached over him for the textbook. Stephanie was startled when He took a deep breath of air through his nose, as if he were getting off on her smell. Quickly, she pulled away as Hunter moved farther from her side. He sat at the far corner of the table and tried not to make eye contact.

Stephanie was stunned to say the least, she smelt herself to make sure she wasn't offending. However John Cena stared at her across the room. He mouth to her as he made hand jesters to Hunter that he was crazy and didn't know why. It made Stephanie giggle since John was so animated as he only used body language and mouthed his movement. As the bell ranged to end the class, Stephanie turned and found Hunter was gone. In the blink of an eye he had vanished out the door before anyone could even pack their bags! Stephanie was stunned and wondered why, she also began to notice how pale Hunter looked compared to everyone else.

As she walked out of the classroom, John approached her. "Don't let him get to you Steph, he's always like that! Be grateful it wasn't Batista or Kane! Those two give me the creeps. But if you are ever taking kinesiology, Batista is the man you want as a lab partner. English, no one better than Kane! He can tutor people if he wanted to… if you can stand it"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Stephanie demanded. "Look, just because the family is different doesn't make them strange"

John however laughed aloud to Stephanie. "Girl, you got a lot to learn!" he announced. "Can, I walk you to your car?" John asked of her.

Stephanie didn't think much of it as she agreed to let John walk her to the car. As they came to the parking lot she saw the McCallaways getting into their high-end vehicles. Hunter got into a Hummer 2, Batista and Maria piled into one of their own, as Kane and Maryse took a Mustang convertible. They drove out like bats out of hell. John rolled his eyes and told Stephanie. "Never stand between them and their cars"

She nodded as she got into her car. John lingered around a while longer. "Well, we're kind of making a dance, so we're wondering if you're doing anything? It's like a prom"

"I don't really do proms" she said. "Talk to you tomorrow?" she asked.

John nodded with a defeated look on his face. "Sure, tomorrow" he tapped the hood of the car and let Stephanie pull out. She kept thinking about Hunter, the look in his eyes. They were black as night with a thin layer of gold around them. An eye color she had never seen before. It made her wonder though, since she saw the same eye color when Kane stared at her, but there was a great difference in one of his eyes.

When she got home, her father had yet to come back, so she began to make dinner and wonder aloud about the McCallaways. Everyone at school were scared of them, they were paler than normal as none bothered to explain why that was. She double checked her courses and realized she went into the wrong class. She did have an English course.

As she cooked dinner, Stephanie figured she would try and figure out the McCallaways. There was something about them. She couldn't stop thinking about Hunter and the look in his eyes that he gave her.

She snapped out of her trans the moment her father stepped in the doorway. "Stephy? You home?" he called.

"In here dad" she called as she began cooking up stake and onions.

Steve smelt it in the air. "Oh God I miss a home cooked meal" he sighed aloud.

Stephanie smiled, she recalled her mom telling her that he couldn't boil water. She prepared supper as he bombarded her with questions about school. "I met some people. Dad, do you know anything about the McCallaways?" she asked.

He was about to read his paper. He put it down in an instant. "Mark McCallaway is a world renowned doctor, of all the places he could practice medicine, he chose here. We're lucky to have him!"

"Anyone mention anything weird about the family? Like the kids?" she asked.

Steve nodded. "They are oddly, and I know some look to be nearly as old as Mr. McCallaway. But they are bright guys you know. You heard of that Kane guy? He's a master at English! And that Hunter boy is amazing, he excels at every subject!"

"Anything else about them?"

Steve thought it over. "Nope, just a nice family and all" he announced. "So is Dinner done?"

Stephanie knew there was something afoot. Perhaps she will get a better idea tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Missing in action

Chapter 4- Missing in action.

When school started the next morning. Stephanie looked about for the McCallaways, but none were around. Not one of them was at school. However Stephanie wasn't the only one who noticed. John came right up beside her and looked about. "You looking for them huh?" he asked.

"I was just wondering…"

"No need to wonder. They do this every so often, half the time they will not be at school for no apparent reason. They however return in a better mood than when they left." He explained to her.

"But where do they go?"

John shrugged as he mentioned something about a camping trip their dad takes the family on. They all have to go. Stephanie found it rather strange when it was getting closer and closer to winter. Who on earth go camping in that kind of weather? The school day seemed to lag on and on as she kept looking beside herself for Hunter. She found the proper English class and was stunned to learn that Hunter was in this one too along with his 'brother' Kane. The teacher looked about for the two men and was rather disappointed to see her star pupils were not in attendance, Miss. Tiffany sighed aloud as she decided to read aloud a piece of work.

The class was to listen and write their own piece for the end.

'To you, whom I need.

To you that I lust, please, don't fail me now.

I must.

Your life in my hands, I must possess.

My addiction that brings me to a never-ending quest.

To you I shall drink, to love and hold.

Our lives are one, young and bold.

Bring me now to the moment of bliss

One moment more, sealed with a kiss'

The room was mesmerized as the teacher announced the name of the poet. "Three guesses" she said aloud.

The room muttered his name. Kane. "The soul of a poet yet with a look that can kill" said one of the girls in the front.

"Wait, you mean that big pale guy wrote that!?" Stephanie demanded.

"Oh yeah, he does this all the time. Whatever you do though, never ask him to recite Lord of the Rings. He starts with the hobbit and then goes to the Return of the King… word for word I might add. Hell just recently he's started to do the voices of the characters" The girl was named Melina. She has sat through one of Kane's lectures on the Lord of the Rings and explained he can speak elfish like it was a native tongue. "The guy probably has too much time on his hands!"

"What about Hunter?" she whispered.

Melina smiled. "He's smooth" was all she could say.

Stephanie sat with the others at lunch when they noticed the table the McCallaways sat at remained emptied. "Something tells me there's a history as to why that is," announced Stephanie.

"There is, but why spoil everything about the family in one day?" John announced with a grin. "I don't see the big deal over them, all they are is pale- Kane in particular. He's like albino white!"

"That's not nice to say!" snapped back Mickey James. "And this is coming from a wannabe rapper!"

"Wannabe?!" John snapped back.

"GUYS! I'm trying to eat," announced Edge. "I can't when your spit is flying all over the place" Edge went back to eating before he told Stephanie. "Don't get too obsessed over it, it's not worth it" with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Edge, can the see food!" Candice pleaded.

Stephanie still knew something was afoot, why would people leave a table emptied when no one is sitting at it. Not to mention those that normally do are nowhere in the building?

It bothered her for most of the day, until she got home at night. Her father was home early that night, much to her shock he made dinner that night. As she sat in silent at the dinner table, her father Steve knew something was afoot. "Ok, so what guy is it?" he asked of her.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" she snapped back.

"You get the same puppy dog look your mom gets. I know these things. So spill, who is it?" he asked.

Stephanie didn't give out full details, but she told him that there was a guy at school, yet he was pushing her away. There was something about him. "I can't explain it dad!" she announced.

Steve knew and nodded his head. "Just don't get this obsession. I have had to jail more than my fair share of woman for it. It gets very nasty"

"I'm not obsessed dad"

"Well if this boy happen to do anything to you. There's a full can of pepper spray in your bag. Or I'll just come over a whip his ass"

"DAD!"


	5. Chapter 5 The golden look

Chapter 5- The golden look.

As school started the next day, Stephanie cringed to the fact it was getting colder, meaning there was going to be snow. Yet today seemed different as she saw the high-end cars in the parking lot. Hunter and his family were back.

In Mr. Kingston's class she noticed Hunter was starting to get closer to her and smiling a lot more. "Pss" he whispered. Stephanie looked over her shoulder as the strange blond smiled to her. "Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hey yourself"

He inched closer. "I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting towards you. Just know… it is for the best," he explained. Yet his comment didn't make much sense. It's for the best?

Across the room, Stephanie could feel John's glare towards Hunter. She turned to look in the eyes of her lab partner when she saw it. They had a golden look. His eye color was gold! When the bell rang, Hunter got up a little more slowly this time as he walked out of the room. Still he kept turning to Stephanie before leaving. John however came over to her side and questioned if she was ok.

"I'm fine, really" she said.

John however figured Hunter was bad news.

English rolled about, as they were all to present a piece of work. She looked to the back and saw Hunter's 'brother' Kane lingering, he sat restlessly for the chairs were not comfortable for him. So he moved about often, switching seats until he found himself in the rafters. Stephanie was about to mention something until Melina explained the room use to be a music room. The rafters kept all the equipment. "It's better to have him up there"

"What if he cheats?" she whispered.

"My brother doesn't need to cheat" Stephanie jumped as Hunter whispered those words behind her. "He's the best student here, why would he need to copy if everyone is getting lower marks than he is?" he asked with a grin.

Melina smiled to Hunter as the class began. Mrs. Tiffany looked about and smiled when she saw her prize students sitting in attendance. She called to Kane apologizing for reading his poem already, but he shrugged it off. He didn't care the least bit. The class was packed as they read over their works and got creative criticism from the Straight A student in the rafters. He often complained about the grammar and lack of imagery "If you are trying to get me to feel this, I ain't" he stated bluntly.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and was nearly too scared to say her poem aloud. When she did, she realized how silent Kane was and the glare Hunter was giving him.

The class ended and she found herself followed by the blond McCallaway, he kept smiling to her oddly as he soon glided his way to her side. "Are you sure you're ok with my apology, I honestly didn't mean any hard feelings"

"I'm cool, really" Stephanie insisted.

Hunter gave her a nod as he continued on his way and join his siblings for another lunch period. As Stephanie joined her new friends, she couldn't help but notice the glare the McCallaway family was giving her. Batista and Kane in particular, Hunter seemed to have vanished. "What the hell is their problem?" questioned Edge.

"I don't know, they are staring at Stephanie oddly, I don't like it!" announced John, he looked to Stephanie who kept her eyes down.

"Don't let them get to you," he whispered. "They think they are better than everyone else"

"John, they got the rights to brag, Universities are fighting over them!" said Mickey James. "They want them to switch school to boost their attendances and average"

The table fell silent, as Stephanie knew there was something about the family. Perhaps it was just her though, being new and all. John however didn't like the McCallaways that much. "I've seen how Hunter Looks at you, it's like the thinks your something to eat"

Stephanie began to feel the same way.

Another day passed since her odd encounter with Hunter. It had snowed over nice and put ice on the roads. Stephanie just pulled in her rust bucket of a jeep. Her headphones were on as she reached for her back. John was coming into the parking lot when he suddenly lost control of his car. He came skidding towards Stephanie, yet in a flash. She was pulled to the ground as something… someone stopped the car in it's tracks. Looking up, she glazed into the eyes of Hunter. His hand dented the car with his strength as there was a good foot between it and Stephanie.

He said nothing.

Hunter quickly moved out of view as faintness came over Stephanie. She passed out as she heard Mickey James screaming her name…


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Mr McCallaway

Chapter 6- Meeting Mr. McCallaway.

Everything was a blur to Stephanie as she slowly came too. Looking about the room at first it was all a blur, until her eyes began to focus. She nearly screamed as a man with brimming golden eyes stared at her from the foot of her bed. "Ah, sleeping beauty wakes" he announced with a strong southern drawl.

Looking about the room Stephanie saw her father sitting, and not far from him was Hunter. "Dad… she's ok right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, nasty bump, nothing a lawsuit can't cure."

"Haha, funny" Steve muttered. "Black ice is always deadly in these parts, Mr. McCallaway, thanks for taking care of my daughter"

"My pleasure Steve. Good thing she slipped"

Stephanie knew that part wasn't true. "But I…"

"You may want to lie down Steph, it was a long day" Hunter announced. Steve placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder, thanking him from bringing her to the hospital as quickly as he did. Hunter nodded and told him he will stay a while longer. "I got to drive dad home anyway. We can drop Stephanie off when we he's done the shift to be on the safe side"

Steve nodded as he put his officer's hat back on and left the room. Stephanie stared at Hunter as he closed the door slowly. "I didn't slip," she announced defiantly.

"You slipped…"

"NO! You stopped the truck… with your bare hands… You stopped that truck!"

Hunter tried time and time again to convince Stephanie she was only imagining things. But she knew better, she could have been killed… She should be dead at this time if it wasn't for Hunter. Stephanie paused as she stared at him, he didn't say a word to her as she continued to question what he was. Hunter only smiled to her. "You know, I think I will let you guess" he said with a grin.

Just then Mr. McCallaway came into the room calling Hunter out of it. "We need to speak… ALONE" he enthused.

Stephanie watched as the two men left the room, she couldn't hear them through the door until they opened it up again five minutes later. Hunter announced she was going home and told her to get out of the bed. She did so carefully as she stared between the two men. They looked nothing alike, only the same eye color that was it.

They drove her home in the Hummer that gripped to the ice effortlessly. She kept staring out the window as Mr. McCallaway encouraged Hunter to go faster. He was already going twenty miles over the limit as it was.

They came to Stephanie's house. Mr. McCallaway gave her a few pills to stop the headaches and explained she will be fine in a few days. She thanked them for the ride yet wondered really what was going on. As they drove off, she couldn't help but sense the difference between them as well as how both men were spinning a lie as to what happened.

Hunter had confessed to her that he did stop the truck, but wanted her to guess how he did it. It was no normal feat by any means. Any other person would have been crushed with her into her jeep.

The moment she got in the door did the phone rang. Steve was quick to pick it up but not answer it. "It's your mom," he announced.

Stephanie stared at him oddly as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Stephanie! Oh God, you're ok!" It was her mom. Steve mouthed to her 'I told you so' before walking away. Stephanie was on the phone for nearly an hour trying to tell her mom she was ok and it was just a bump on the head. Yet her mother wasn't convinced. She assumed if Stephanie had stayed her. Steph insisted she was ok, after an hour she hung up and turned to her dad.

"I called her the moment I got home. She's been calling every twenty minutes ever since" Steve sighed aloud.

Stephanie only rolled her eyes as she went on to her room and began to think over what Hunter said to her, who he was and how he was able to stop an out of control car with his bare hands…


	7. Chapter 7 The trip

Chapter 7- The trip

It was a long day of school the next day. Everyone was abuzz to the events of yesterday. Stephanie was quizzed constantly as to how she was feeling and if she was ok. What bothered her most was the McCallaways were now staring at her more than ever. However the only one that would smile would be Maria as she waved to her every so often to break the tension. They staring would stop when Kane muttered to the others. Instantly they all looked away until Stephanie decided to get up and grab something to eat. She searched through the salad bar and reached for an orange. It rolled out of her finger tips an nearly hit the floor until Hunter snatched it inches off the ground. He smiled to Stephanie as he held it in his hands. "Nice catch, just like yesterday" she muttered aloud.

He said nothing more as he rejoined his family. Stephanie sat with the others who asked her if they were interested in going surfing with them. "Surfing? It's cold outside!" she protested.

Edge however snickered aloud. He gave a snort in laughter that cause the table to lose it. "Sorry when he oinks like a pig, I can't help it!" said Mickey.

"We go surfing all the time. We're Canadian eh!" he announced.

"Well, you are anyway, this is summer weather to them." Candice announced. "You know a trip up would be nice. Edge's family has an awesome cottage"

Stephanie nodded and said she would go just for the hell of it. But an idea soon came. She waited until the end of the day and found Hunter about to leave. She called out to him and asked if he would like to join them in going up for the weekend to the cottage.

He smiled and declined the offer politely. "My family isn't exactly welcomed up there. Not since last time"

"Last time?" she asked.

"Adds to the mystery," he whispered before getting into his Hummer and driving off.

More than ever she was confused. But she decided not to worry about it as she went home for the day. The weekend was descending upon her and she was going to enjoy herself!

After telling her father where she was going for the Weekend. Stephanie packed a few things and got ready for the next day.

She was in luck that Edge came to pick her up and drive her to the beach. He was already in a wet suit and explained he had some family meeting them there. They stopped to pick up Mickey and Candice with a few supplies for the road. They took their time travelling. The roads were rough as it started to rain once more.

Edge's cousins and best friends met up with the group. He introduced them one by one. Christian was his brother. Santino was the black sheep of the family and spoke in a weird accent.

The one who stuck out however was Chris Jericho. Stephanie remembers seeing him once before outside her bedroom window. He was wheeling a friend of her father, Droz.

Santino approached Stephanie with a grin on his face. "Edge tells us you were talking to the McCallaway guy… what's his face, the one with the most hair…"

"Hunter" She announced. "I wanted to be polite and asked if he wanted to join us"

Instantly Santino and Christian's faces soured. "The McCallaways don't come here" Christian announced in a cold tone.

"Why is that?"

"It's the way it's always been" Edge explained.

Steph began to wonder once more about what Hunter said, there is a good reason why they don't come here. But why? Stephanie snapped out of her trance the moment she saw Edge's leg inching towards her. "NO FEET!" she snapped at him.

"Oh sick, you've been putting your rank feed in people's faces again?" Demanded Jericho.

"It's the only way to bring her out of lala land" Edge replied.

They boys rolled their eyes as they grabbed their surfboards and went on surfing. They gave a chilled shriek the moment they hit the water, just as John Cena arrived.

He looked between the girls and the surfers and decided to just get his feet wet. Stephanie watched on as Mickey asked an odd question. "I want to go to the Prom with John"

"So? What's the issue?" Stephanie questioned.

"He hasn't asked me, and he's more interested in you"

"Take control and ask him. I'm not going" Stephanie explained.

Mickey was rather stunned to her friend's suggestion. Take control? "So, no hard feelings if I ask him?"

"None what so ever" she replied.

As the day wore into the afternoon, Stephanie found herself in the company of Chris Jericho. He told her a little about himself and how he remembers Stephanie ask kids. "You did live here a long time ago. Pity you left. I'm into a rock band now!" he explained.

"So, what's the deal with the McCallaways?" Stephanie asked of him, they took a seat near a bond fire as Jericho fed the flame.

He told Stephanie it's been a legend in his family as to why the McCallaways don't come on the reserve. "Wait, you aren't native Americans!" Stephanie protested.

"No, but Canadians are pretty close to it. The reserve has been in the family for generations, but since many of its people decided to move on, the native blood thinned out, and basically went north… literally" he said. "But we don't really speak much about it"

Stephanie could only nod her head as she began to wonder more and more about Hunter and his family.

Rain had cut the weekend short as Stephanie and the others headed back home. When she got to her room, first thing she did was order a book online about the folklore of Folks and see if there was anything of use to her. She saw a little sample about the book she ordered. Werewolves were one thing, vampires another…


	8. Chapter 8 The curious Hunter

Chapter 8- The curious Hunter

Before school started on Monday, Hunter who lingered greeted Stephanie out side of her jeep door. She jumped for she never heard him coming or the fact he said anything to announce his presence. "So, what have you come up with?" he asked curiously.

The moment Stephanie's heart stopped racing in her chest she sat in there in silence thinking over some possible ideas. "You were bit by a radioactive spider…"

"Nope" he replied as he opened the door effortlessly. "But keep guessing" he announced.

Stephanie found her way to her classroom, she noticed all the equipment coming out and the fact that although she saw Hunter this morning, he wasn't in the classroom. Mr. Kingston announced the assignment for the day. They were going to look at their own blood through a microscope. Stephanie felt ill. If there was one thing she couldn't bare it was the sight of blood! But that really got to her was the smell. She could always smell blood as it spilt. The moment people began to prick their fingers to prepare the slide did she go pale in the face. John was quick to react as he caught Stephanie before she fell to the ground.

Mr. Kingston asked John to take her to the nurse's office quickly. He did so by carrying Stephanie in his arms. Just as he was about to walk across the campus, when Hunter approach him. "John, let me take her" he called.

Cena got defensive and said he was asked to do it himself. "I am more than capable of carrying her Hunter. Besides, why aren't you in class?"

"I have my reasons, now give her to me and go on your way"

Cena growled lowly as he handed Stephanie over to him. Hunter was quick to get her to the nurse's office. She came too a short while later. "Hey there fainting beauty" he cooed to her.

Stephanie came too as she found a glass of water next to her. She took small sips as Hunter asked her why she fainted. "I can't stand the smell of blood" she explained to him.

Hunter snickered aloud. "You can't smell blood!"

"Yes I can, I've always been able to. It makes me sick to my stomach" she moaned. "Why aren't you in class?" she demanded. Just then she noticed the look in his eyes, the golden ring was vanishing from them.

He pulled away and announced she was ok. "Stephanie, really, stay away from me" he warned her before walking away.

Hunter would vanish later on that day, Stephanie had made plans with Candice and Mickey James to head into town to pick up a book she ordered on line. She didn't want her father to see what she was up to as of late.

They made plans to go out the Saturday, they were picking out dresses for prom and needed Stephanie's opinion.

The Saturday came quickly, yet once more, Hunter was gone throughout the week. It startled her as to why that was. She didn't think much of it as Mickey drove into town. She stuck by the girls for a while as they tried out dresses, yet as the day grew on, she excused herself to pick up the book at the specialty store. It catered to the strange and abnormal. The lady in the store told her the book she chose was a good and very informative book.

Stephanie became engrossed into the book as the night fell, yet she couldn't help but feel she was being followed. Down the street from here were a group of men, they began to hoot and hollar at her as she decided to turn the other way and try to find her way back to the book store. Yet the men knew this area better than her, they cut her off down the street and turned on their car head lights. Their numbers grew.

It went from four to six men as they began to inch closer and closer to Stephanie. Just as a Hummer H2 pulled right up onto the curb, Hunter McCallaway bolted out of the door and stood before the men with a menacing pose.

"Get in the car!" he ordered Stephanie. "NOW"

Stephanie didn't argue as she climbed into the passenger side of the Hummer. Hunter quickly followed as he raced out of there, there was a pissed look on his face. "I should have torn them apart!" he muttered lowly.

"They weren't going to do…"

"They were going to do something to you! You could see it on their faces… Start talking to me to get my mind off of it, or else I will go back and kill them… ANYTHING!" he demanded of her.

"Uh… You're not wearing your seat belt!" she announced.

Hunter snickered aloud to her. "You should be the one strapped in princess" as he hit the gas. Stephanie quickly latched herself in as she tried to reach for the radio. Hunter did the same as their hands touched, Stephanie pulled away in an instant as she felt how cold his hands were. He fell silent to her.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" he questioned.

"I could be asking you the same… Mickey! Candice! I forgot I was going to meet them for dinner!"

Hunter smiled as his hand went on the clutch. "Hang on Princess"


	9. Chapter 9 the dinner date

Chapter 9- The dinner date

Mickey and Candice were worried, they thought Stephanie was going to meet them for dinner, a few minutes became an hour an a half. Unable to wait, they ate without her. Just as they were leaving the restaurant, when Stephanie arrived. "Where have you been!" Demanded Mickey James.

Stephanie tried to find an answer, but Hunter came out from the driver's side. "I'm sorry ladies, I kept her up from meeting you" he explained.

The girls were stunned as they slowly turned to Stephanie with a sly grin. "Oh, no problem. Look, Steph we're going to head back, do you want a ride?" Mickey asked.

"It's ok, I'll take her back home," he announced.

Mickey and Candice smiled as they went on their way. Stephanie through Hunter was going to take her home, but he aimed her towards the restaurant. "You eat first" he stated.

"I'm fine really"

But Stephanie's stomach said other wise. A hungry growl ripped through her, which made Hunter smirk. "You were saying?"

With a roll of her eyes, Stephanie went into the restaurant. Hunter followed. He kept staring at her the moment they were seated, Steph looked to him curiously every so often. The gold rim was back around his eyes, more vibrant than ever before. Stephanie ordered a chicken salad as Hunter watched her eat. "Aren't you getting anything?" she asked.

"Naw, I'm good" He looked about the restaurant and noticed the waitress making kissy faces at him. "If she thinks I'm tipping her for that, she's sadly mistaken"

"She's hitting on you" Stephanie explained as she ate.

"Oh…" Hunter muttered as he turned back towards Steph. "So you didn't answer my question. What were you doing here?"

Stephanie decided to tell him she was picking up a book and helping the girls with their prom dresses. "So where's yours?" he asked with a grin.

"I am not going. Besides, why are we saying it is prom? We're in freaking University!" she asked aloud.

"To remember the days of youth?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she finished her meal. She was about to pull out her wallet but Hunter already had the money down. They got up and left as Hunter didn't even bat an eye to the waitress. They climbed back into the Hummer and were silent all the way home.

"So, any theories yet?" he asked with a grin.

Stephanie recalled Hunter wanted to hear her ideas as to what he was. She had come up with superhero ideas yet Hunter denied them all. "Superheroes… funny" he said.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

Hunter kept a tight lip for now as he refused to tell her. "I think you're getting closer…" was all he said as he sped up.

Hunter got her home within the hour. Stephanie thanked him for the ride. She got in the house and pulled out her book to read while avoiding questions bombarded to her from her father.

She opened the book and read up on the folklore. She was stunned to read up on a certain creature, but it was starting to make sense…

The next day

School flew by quickly, Stephanie was out in though as she turned and saw Hunter standing not far from her. She went to the woods that were by the University to get some air. Hunter followed her. She knew he would too. "Your skin is pale white" she said aloud. "You're cold to the touch, as your eyes change color. You don't go out into direct sun light…"

"You know what the truth is, say it aloud"

Stephanie rambled on her various ideas, his super strength, his ability to sneak up behind her and his speed alone. "But it was your eyes… your eyes gave it away" she whispered.

"What am I?" Hunter asked of her.

"Vampire"

Hunter smiled and nodded to her as they continued to walk deeper and deeper into the woods. "Are you scared?" he asked.

Stephanie turned to face him, she mustered all of her courage and announced. "No"

Hunter growled as he vanished from her sight. He moved about effortlessly in the woods, over rocks and branches. One moment he standing in a tree just a few feet away from Stephanie, next he is perched like a hawk on a rocky cliff side. "I am the ultimate predator! You can't run from me if I hunt you" He vanished once more until he stands before her and roots from a tree.

"You think you can fight me off?" He takes old of the roots and pulls out the whole tree from the earth. Effortlessly he tosses it behind him, taking out a small portion of the forest with it. Slowly he stalks towards Stephanie.

"Are you scared now?" he asked.

She couldn't lie to him. Her heart raced in her chest.

"Yes" she whispered.

"About damn time…" Hunter turned to leave.

"I'm only scared of losing you" she announced, forcing Hunter to pause in his tracks. "I don't care what you are. You saved me many times over, and your eyes… they are so… hypnotic to me," she whispered.

Hunter slowly turned with a wiseass smirk on his face. "The moment you came here, I've been tempted by you. Your smell, the way you look. You're headstrong… like me… I wondered how your blood tasted. You are like a title I need to wear, but on the inside of me… my own little addiction" he explained to her as he slowly drifted back to her side.

Stephanie had her back against the rocks as Hunter pinned her in place. "Are you sure you want to be around me?" he asked.

"Yes. I trust you" she said.

Hunter only smiled once more. "Foolish lamb"

Steph only smiled back at him. "Foolish lion, why the hell would you let yourself fall for a lamb?" she asked.

"Don't push it Princess"


	10. Chapter 10 May the world know

Chapter 10- May the world know…

When it came time for school the next day. Stephanie looked out the window and noticed Hunter standing on the side of the road waiting for her. She was puzzled to why that was as she gathered her things and went down to see him. He opened the passenger door and invited her in. "Why are you picking me up?" she demanded of him.

"Because I can" he replied.

The school took to this development like the news. The moment she stepped out of the Hummer and onto the school grounds did everyone started to talk and whisper. "They're staring at us" she said to Hunter.

He looked about. "Not that guy, he looked. But nothing more" The events of the day grew stranger as English class rolled about. Kane had to walk by Hunter and Steph a few times just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he seemed just as confused as everyone else. Yet he questioned Hunter during Lunch.

Stephanie was about to join her group, when Hunter lured her to the table of his family. Everyone stared at him as if he were nuts. "If she needs to be tutored tell her to take a number" Kane warned as he stared at her oddly.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" he soon demanded Hunter.

"Kane, be nice" scolded Maria.

"I am not the only one thinking this, Dave?"

"Yeah man, what the hell!?"

"Wait, so you're all…" Stephanie whispered.

Kane smirked as he briefly displayed his fangs before his face went cold and serious once more. "Don't mind him, he will laugh for no reason and stop in an instant. Creeps me out too" Hunter whispered to her.

"I savor the little things," Kane said with a snicker.

"I don't like this" Maryse announced. "Have you even told dad yet?"

"He hates being called that," said Batista. "He prefers Deadman, remember?"

Stephanie was lost in the conversation as the family spoke among each other briefly. Kane however had enough and took his leave who was quickly followed by Maria. Batista stared between the two of them. "Yeah, I am going to go work out for a while" and left son after. Stephanie looked to Hunter, confused as Maryse was the last to leave.

"I will explain everything to you this weekend." He whispered lowly.

Hunter kept true to his word as the two spent the weekend together. Every question she asked it was answered. "So how long have you been this age?" she asked.

"A while, nearly 100 years. Taker turned me, he also turned quite a few of the others which makes us family. Kane was turned by other vampire, and used for their plans of making more immortals. Yet it was his job to kill them off when they grew useless or gained independent thought. He got sick of it and sought a way out. So Taker took him in. Batista was turned by Taker as well after getting mauled. We call him the animal for a reason. Maria and Maryse were turned after their incidents. Same with his current lady."

"McCallaway isn't really your last name is it?"

Hunter laughed. "Mine was Helmsley, I had a lot of H's in my name so my nick name in the family is Triple H. Taker and his companion Michelle combined their mortals names into a last name. So we get McCallaway out of it, he wasn't a fan of the thought, but who doesn't have as last name?"

"Madonna?"

"She doesn't count"

Hunter went on and explained everyone in his family had a power. His was to read minds as well as run fast than anyone in the family. "I can read everyone's mind but yours. That was why I was so upset with the men who stalked you. I knew what they were going to do to you" he explained.

Stephanie was silently thinking to herself she was more grateful now than ever that he came to her rescue. Hunter then smiled to her and announced. "I want you to meet the family, all of us at once!"

"Why?" she asked.

"The sooner they get to know you, the sooner they warm up. Besides, you want to see their powers up close and personal right?"

"I guess…"

"Good! It's agreed then"

Stephanie on the other hand had a bad feeling about it…


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting the family

Chapter 11- Meeting the family.

Hunter came by on the next weekend. Stephanie was grateful for study week since everyone was now talking about her and Hunter as an item. It only grew worst when Stephanie realized that her father's friend Droz was giving her this look every so often, as if knowing what was happening between her and the vampire. He had warned her though to be careful around him or the consequences will be server should things sour.

Stephanie was quite as Hunter drove her out of town and into the woods, there was a magnificent house that sat in the open. One made of glass mainly to let in light. As they came up into the driveway, Hunter got her door open and invited her into the house. She was in awe of the whole thing until she heard commotion coming from the kitchen. "Not sympathetic! What do you take me for woman!"

She recognized the voice in an instant. It was Mr. McCallaway. Hunter brought her more and more into the house as they walked up the stair to get to the kitchen. There was Dave Batista chopping away at a dish as Mr. McCallaway was starting down a stunning blond Stephanie had never seen before.

"I am just saying, animals have feelings too!"

"Oh yeah, like that bear that mauled me before this crap started happening" Batista muttered.

The room went silent as they took notice of Stephanie in the room. Mr. McCallaway went quiet as he smiled as warmly as he could to Steph. "Hey, welcome to our home… Uh… sorry about the yelling…"

"To him it's a sport" called Batista.

"Shut up" snapped back McCallaway and the blond.

"Stephanie, this is my 'dad' sort of speak. We call him the Undertaker though."

"It has nothing to do about me being a doctor!" he insisted.

"And the lady beside him is my 'mom' Michelle"

Michelle looked younger than Stephanie was, yet in vampire years, that's up for debate. Batista on the other hand was almost done cooking. "Glad you bought her, I want to see if I still got it!"

He brought over a plate of food he prepared himself. "Taste it for me will you? We can't eat it unless we want to be sick for hours. Remember what happened the last time?" he asked of Hunter.

"You were stuck in the bathroom for a week. Kane left a pillow in there for you" Hunter replied with a smirk, but he leaned into Stephanie. "Sometimes the food gets too far down… and has to come out the closest end"

"OH SICK!" she screeched.

"Dude! Why the hell you tell her that!"

"It's funny!"

"It's disgusting and not natural," growled Undertaker. "You can the funny stories or I will make one occur before her very eyes. Starting with that plate and your ass!"

"He means it" Michelle muttered as she excused herself from the room. Just then Stephanie did a double take as she watch Maria effortlessly walk across a long branch that lingered from the kitchen window. She smiled happily and came rushing into the room to hug Stephanie.

"Alright! You made it!" she announced and gave her a deep hug. "Ooo Hunter's right, you smell good!"

Following her was Kane who walked just as easily on the tree branch. He leaped onto the deck with a thunderous thud before walking into the room. He looked between everyone and gave a nod.

"Kane's a little… iffy if you know what I mean. He just started our diet of animal blood. You're cool man, you've already met Steph anyway"

"Yeah, well. I am not exactly use to mortal being in the same house." Kane announced honestly.

"Hunter said you all had a power, so what's yours?" Stephanie asked.

"You told her we have powers?! What the hell Hunter!" Kane demanded. Stephanie was shocked to Kane's tone, yet was oddly calm about it. "Well there's mine. Normally you would have wet yourself by now. I control emotions in the room. Look at my eyes"

Stephanie peered into Kane's eyes and found one had the golden rim on the outside, yet the other had golden inside as the outside was black as night. "He was like that when we found him. His eye sees into people's hearts and contorts their emotions. Makes for great dinner entertainment later on with Dave!"

"What does that mean?" Batista asked calmly. Kane snapped his fingers. "WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MEAN YOU JACKASS? I DON'T GO OFF THE STICK FOR NO REASON!"

Another snap of the fingers "Really, I don't I am perfectly calm" Dave said in a settling tone.

"I make it sound like he is pissed off all the time. Wait until he plays checkers later!" Maria said with a grin.

Kane then noticed the plate of food Batista held. He took it from his hands and started eating. "Wait! You said you couldn't eat food"

"Actually, we can hold food for 12 hours before having to… What test is coming up Kane?" questioned Maria

Kane explained between mouthfuls that they have to read aloud their poems in class, and the teacher always makes him go first. "So by the time this is ready to come up, I will be out of class!" he said proudly.

"Cute" Was all Stephanie could say.

"How about I show you the upstairs," Hunter announced as he brought Stephanie to the third floor of the house. Looking about the walls, they were littered with degrees and masters of various subjects. "Inside joke with the family. We all have the same degree in various subjects. But we have recently expanded the idea! Kane's sick of English"

"Don't blame him, how many times can you read that stuff?"

"He's been doing it for over 50 years" Hunter sighed. "Poor guy. The again Batista could name very inch of the human body without problem. I'm rather tired of all this University crap"

"Why not get jobs?" she asked.

Hunter smirked. "And be what? Professional wrestlers?"

Stephanie noticed the artwork on the walls, Hunter explained that the Undertaker did them in his early days until another immortal mocked him for it. So he stopped painting. "How did he become a vampire?" she asked.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Hunter questioned with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12 history of the deadman

Chapter 12- The history of the Deadman.

Stephanie froze as Hunter lured her to the office of the Undertaker. The walls were covered in skulls. Posters, decorations and some may even be real! He was sitting down writing out notes when Hunter knocked on the door. "Deadman. Stephanie is curious as to how you became immortal" he called out.

He paused from his work as he looked up to the nervous mortal girl. "Sure, sit down and I'll tell you" he called.

Stephanie sat nervously before his desk, Hunter did too as he looked between the two. He started the story that happened hundreds of years ago.

'I was the son of a witch hunter. And you know how those wack jobs are. My father got sick and targeted many innocent people. When he was ill, I took over. He was disappointed in my work since I didn't go after anyone he suspected of being a witch or vampire. I liked to back my words. So I did some research and hunted one night with the village on my side. We found a vampire who had been killing the children and the old. I gave chance to it as the villagers lost track of the vampire and I. It stuck me down in an alleyway. I was bitten and had a good chunk of blood stolen from me. The villagers however found the vampire and chased after it. All the while, I lay there as my body felt as if it were burning.'

The Deadman went on to explain about the vampire's venom. It burns the whole body as it alters the insides. You die a horrible and slow death, his took three days. "How did you survive?" Stephanie whispered in shock.

"Slept in coffins from time to time. Despite the pain, I was able to sit perfectly still in one of those things until death took hold."

"Not to mention that pile of cucumbers you told me that one time!" Hunter announced.

The Undertaker had an annoyed look on his face. "I told you not to bring that up!" he scolded, but continued on with his story. "The first thing I felt was the hunger for blood. But I had spent my whole life protecting people, how could I kill them? What would be the point of all the hard work I had done to save them? I ended up surviving on the blood of animals. Rats at first and them moved up the chain. I specialized in hunting wolves but since they are endangered I had to alter my diet. I like to think of the family as vegetarians. But from time to time we do seek out Human blood" he said with a grin.

"Human?" Stephanie whispered.

"Murderers, rapists, we hunt them down and kill them all. Good time, good times" came the voice of Kane was he walked by the room.

"That bastard has hearing like a bat!" Taker muttered.

"So you found the others and changed them, didn't you?" Stephanie asked.

He nodded to her and explained he couldn't leave them to die. Everyone has a story to tell when they are turned, however he explained he isn't the one to tell them. "They have to be the ones who speak of their deaths and rebirth in a sense. Kane has a good one. But he has to be in the mood to tell you anything."

Hunter then brought Stephanie out of the room and showed her to his. The room was vast. Covered in Motorhead posters and other various rock bands. He explained he liked the heavier stuff to listen to. "Thank God I was here long enough to listen to Motorhead. You get sick of classical after the millionth time listening to it!" he explained.

"Where's your bed… or coffin?" she asked.

"I don't sleep" Hunter replied bluntly. "I would like to show you around the house… the woods perhaps?" he said with a grin.

Before Stephanie could answer, she found Hunter had already picked her up and slung her onto his back. She piggy backed on Hunter as he ran towards the open window. "Hunter… HUNTER!" she screamed as he leaped out and into the woods effortlessly. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, she felt the leaves and small branches brush past her face. Hunter was laughing all the way until he came to a top. Stephanie finally opened her eyes and saw they were on top of the highest tree, looking out over the land. "Nice place huh?" he asked.

She was lot for words. "Can… we go on the ground now? I think I am going to be sick," she moaned.

"No problem, last thing I need is you chucking your cookies all over me"


	13. Chapter 14 the hidden stalker

Chapter 13- The hidden stalker

Stephanie was having one of those days, she knew it was coming and yet nothing could prepare herself for it. Just as English class started, did Kane announced how ill he felt aloud before he threw up in the closest trash bin. The room was squealing in disgust as Kane dragged out how ill he felt and was quickly excused from the classroom. Hunter however smiled as he applauded to himself. "Did I forget to mention Kane has a degree in Drama?"

Stephanie smirked as Kane walked out not before giving a wink to Hunter. He made a 'recovery' by the end of the class and was ready for lunch. The school had since gotten use to Stephanie and Hunter being together, yet John was hurt to see she had drifted to the dark side as it were. But he had recently asked Candice to the prom.

As the day came to a close and Hunter drove her home, he lingered outside of the house for a while until something startled him. He excused himself and drove off quickly, just as a truck pulled up. Driven by Chris Jericho, he came out and wheeled out Droz. "Chris, Droz, what brings you here?" she asked.

"It's playoff season. We borrow your dad's TV for hockey!" Chris announced. Just then Stephanie's father came into the driveway. He was bribed with beer battered fish and beer for the use of the TV.

The offering was accepted.

"I can't stand hockey. But I need to get my mind off of work as of late" Steve went into detail that there have been strange deaths in the area, people are being found mulled and drained of blood. Stephanie froze to the news as Steve went on to say that it wasn't done by an animal.

"Told you it wasn't," Droz announced. "It getting a little dangerous in these here parts." He said as he was wheeled into the house, but not before he turned his attention to Stephanie. "I certainly hope you're aware of the danger"

It was as if he knew what was going on between her and Hunter… as of late, she began to start calling him Triple H.

Later that night.

"Oh I wish you were here with us Stephanie, you would love it in Jacksonville!"

"Mom, I am actually enjoying myself here, Folks isn't that bad of a place"

"You would only be saying that if there's a boy involved"

Stephanie was having a heart to heart talk with her mom, they caught up as Stephanie explained there was a boy that made her change her mind about Folks. Her mom wanted juicy details. However before Steph could continue as she lay on her bed, she turned around and gasped as Hunter stood in her room! "Uh… mom… can I call you back?"

She hung up the phone just as her mother questioned her about 'being safe' After Stephanie caught her breath and her heart stopped racing in her chest she stared at Hunter with a baffled look. "How the hell did you get in here?" she demanded of him.

"Through the window, you leave it open. Anyone can just walk in. You do know that, right Princess?" he asked with a grin.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"A few days" Hunter insisted.

"Months!" came a cough. Hunter paused to the voice as he peered out the window. Yet when he looked back in the room. Stephanie gasped to see Kane standing in the corner of her room, pawing through her stuff. "You been doing this for a while"

"NO FAIR!" protested Batista who lingered out the window. "You were suppose to cough out weeks, and I then sneeze out months! What the hell Kane!"

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Hunter demanded of them. "When I want alone time, I mean I want alone time with Stephanie!"

"Well, we get board too you know. It's not like we can just go out with a girl like you can" Kane growled.

"Really, I got no problem with the ladies" Batista said with a grin. "You having girl trouble?"

Kane growled lowly. "How the hell did you get in my room?" Stephanie questioned Kane.

"Back door and up the stairs, your dad never saw me coming." Kane replied with a grin.

Hunter tried to rub the stress from his eyes as he told Kane and Batista to get the hell away from Stephanie's place. "What! We can't hang out too?" Kane demanded.

"OUT!"

"Fine! Come on Dave, let's go do something else. Hunter's being a spoiled sport" Kane vanished from the room, Stephanie turned to the window and saw him standing outside with Batista, they flew into the night and vanished.

Hunter finally settled down as he sat next to Stephanie. "I want to try something with you" he whispered.

"Ok" Stephanie whispered.

Hunter leaned in closer and closer to her until his lips pressed up against her, Stephanie savored the kiss and felt herself drawn into him more and more. Stephanie got her first kiss…


	14. Chapter 13 the threat

Chapter 14- the threat

As Stephanie got use to the strange family members of the McCallaway, she decided it was time for her dad to meet the man she was dating. She was worried though for she didn't know how her father would react, and it didn't help the situation much when he decided to clean his shotgun one day! The moment she said boyfriend and meet. The gun was cocked and loaded. "Sure! Send him in!" announced Steve.

"Be nice dad!" she warned and went outside to retrieve Hunter.

Hunter stepped in calmly as he smooth talked her old man into letting her out on a date. "My family and I were going to play some sport games together, she's going to watch us"

"Sport games?" Steve asked aloud. Steve knew his daughter wasn't into sports games, yet Hunter convinced him otherwise.

He gave Steph a nod as she got into the Hummer. "Sport games?" Stephanie demanded of him as he sped down the street.

"It's part of the surprise!"

Stephanie grew worried as a storm was moving in and Hunter was going the distance, he was going out into the open field where he saw his family getting ready. Oddly enough, everyone wore white, but the ladies were in black. "What the hell is going on?" Stephanie wondered.

She expected a baseball game, but this was getting weird.

Kane stood at one end with Maria in his corner. On the other side was Batista and Maryse. The Undertaker stood in the middle of the two men who stared one another down as if they were about to exchange blows. "Alright, I want a clean brawl! No hitting below the belt. Ladies, that rule is enforced on you!" the Deadman announced.

Stephanie got out of the car as the smack talk began between Kane and Batista. The moment thunder cracked in the distance did the two men lock up and began to play wrestle one another. They were throwing one another into the dirt and yet matched the blows with the rumbling thunder.

"When we play, we play hard, not to mention our blows can echo. So we have our games during a thunderstorm" Hunter explained.

Stephanie looked down and realized, she was wearing all black like what Hunter requested of her! "Uh Hunter…."

"Don't worry, I won't tag you in" he replied with a grin.

As Kane and Batista could no longer finish their contest due to the fact they were laughing at one another. Kane made a muddy tag to Maria. "Your ass is grass now Dave!" Kane bellowed out.

"Is he nuts!" demanded Stephanie.

Hunter only told her to watch on as the little Maria began to lift Batista effortlessly over her head. She could slam him into the ground hard enough to make a two-foot dent in the earth. "You give?" Maria asked with a smirk.

Batista tried to make a tag to his partner, who refused outright. "This is my favorite black outfit!" she protested.

"Tap, tap, tap, tap!" Kane kept chanting.

Maria was savoring her victory when a blank expression came over her face. "Company!" she announced.

Hunter swiftly got Stephanie behind him as Kane began to smear mud on her face. Before she could protest, Stephanie saw three people coming towards them through the woods. One stood taller than the others, a woman was at his side and a dark skinned man led them. "Keep calm, don't show fear" Hunter whispered to her as the Undertaker stood before his family.

Stephanie watched Kane face contort to a sneer, everyone's fingers were curled like claws, ready to fight if need be. The three strangers paused before the family. The youngest looking member stared at the family in the eyes as his woman companion watched on with a smug look. "You lost?" questioned the Undertaker.

"I am Shelton. This is my coven. Vicky and Randy"

"We know of you, you've been killing some of the mortals in these parts. We live here and don't need the attention" hissed Kane.

"I apologize, I didn't realize the territory was claimed."

"We led the mortals east of here, they shouldn't bother you. You're safe" Vicky replied in a calm tone.

Taker knew better than to trust such strangers. "Thanks,"

"Ooo are you wrestling?" question Shelton. "I use to be very good at it, perhaps you wish for more players in this little game"

Kane and Batista stared at one another oddly, both men sneered to the idea yet sucked it up when Taker invited them to join. They had to get Stephanie out.

"Very well then, you will get muddy," warned Michelle.

"And we play… HARD" growled Kane.

Batista gave him a sick look. "Oh man…"

"Mock me later Dave" Kane growled through his teeth.

As Shelton and his coven turned, the wind came from the west. Hunter turned to leave with Stephanie when Randy caught wind of her scent. He took a deep breath and savored the smell. "You brought a snack!" he announced.

The whole family got in defensive position. Hunter nearly charged Randy as his family stood ready to fight, baring their fangs. Shelton however was the first to back away. "So much for a game… Let's go"

The three turned to leave as Taker ordered Hunter to get Stephanie the hell out of there. Hunter was quick to get Steph into the Hummer and sped out as fast as he could. "What's going on? Are they hunting me?"

"Not them, just Randy… Randy Orton. He's a tracker. He live for this, and he doesn't stop until he gets his prey… He NEVER stops!" he hissed.

"But… why?"

"Because, he knew how I felt about you… He finds you to be the ultimate prey! The ultimate hunt… we got to get you out of here!"

"Where am I going to go?"

"I don't know!" Hunter snapped back. He was just as scared for her as she was. But he had to keep calm. "I don't know" was all he was able to whisper.

"Why did Kane smear mud on me?" she asked after realizing it had caked on her face.

Hunter explained he was trying to hid her scent or make it look like she was part of the action. "He was hoping it would fool the immortals, but the smelt you… Damn it! What a fool I have been for putting you in danger!"

Stephanie felt a knot form in her stomach. She couldn't understand what was going on, or what was going to happen from here on….


	15. Chapter 15 the way out

Chapter 15- The way out

Stephanie was told what had to be done. Hunter was ready to take her out of the state until she insisted they go back to her father. "We have to warn him!" she pleaded with Hunter.

He argued with her for a while until she insisted that they at least try and make it look like she had detached herself from her father. Hunter agreed as he took her home.

Stephanie gave a performance of her life. She faked tears and yelled at her father saying she had to get the hell out of here, he tried to question what was wrong, but she couldn't answer him as she stormed into her room and locked the door. Hunter was already packing up her clothing and told her to meet him outside.

She stormed out once more as her father tried to figure out what was wrong with his daughter. She said "I can't stay here or I'll be trapped like you!" she yelled.

Her father Steve froze then and there as she stormed out of the house, Stephanie cried for she recalled those very words coming from her mother when she wanted a divorce from Steve. Getting into the old jeep she sped off into the night, as she drove, Steph cleared the tears from her eyes just as she saw Hunter running right beside her window! "Move over, I'm driving!" he called to her.

She did just that as Hunter opened the door and took the wheel. "He won't ever forgive me for that" Stephanie cried aloud.

"He will, I read his mind. You're still his little girl after all," he said. As they drove Stephanie jumped with a thunderous thud came from the back. "It's Batista. Kane's watching us from the back. Randy is coming after you, he's not concerned with your father" he explained.

She let out a sigh. At least her father was safe, but what does that make her?

Hunter and the others quickly arrived at their house. Batista got off the back of the jeep as he ran inside, he was quickly followed by Kane as they ventured into the basement, all the while hearing the Undertaker curse and complain about the situation. "Damn little punk asses! Why the hell can't they leave mortals well enough alone on our turf!"

"It's not like you haven't kill any before Deadman" called Kane as he gathered up bags in his arms. But upon realizing what was in them, he threw the weapons and blades off to the side and merely snapped his fingers. "I'll wishbone them!" he announced with a grin.

"Wishbone?" Stephanie asked.

Maria explained that Kane likes to take a vampire and tear them apart. It's usually done with Batista to see who can get the 'bigger half'. However, much to Kane's shock and disappointment, he found himself as a guard.

"Kane, you need to stay with Maria and Stephanie to protect her. Hunter, you come with me" ordered the Undertaker.

"WHAT! I can't leave her!"

"Yeah! And I want to kick some ass!" protested Kane.

"Triple H, Kane listen!" called Batista. "If they see you on the hunt, they are going to be crapping themselves. It's to thrown them off. Kane if they find out Steph is with you, you are better suited to protect her than Hunter. He's too emotionally attached to her"

Hunter agreed reluctantly, Kane too. Kane however vowed to Hunter he will protect Stephanie as Taker went through Stephanie's bags, he tossed a few articles to Maryse asking her to wear them. She turned her nose up at the clothing. "Why are we even bothering? She's mortals!"

"She's family now. Shut up and put them on! It will throw them off her scent" ordered Michelle.

Maryse reluctantly did as she was told as Kane loaded up the car. Stephanie sat in the back seat. Worried as to what would become of her if she was caught. Hunter promised her though, nothing will happen. "Hunter… if… if I don't…" she choked on her words as Hunter cooed for her to remain calm.

"You're in good hands, I'll be back for you, I promise!" he vowed.

Stephanie nodded as Maria took the front seat and Kane drove. She waved goodbye tearfully to Hunter as Kane sped out from the underground garage. "Don't worry Stephy, we're going to look after you." Kane vowed. "But hell, if that tracker does find us, I wouldn't mind tearing him a new one!"

"KANE" scolded Maria. "Not helping!"

Stephanie shook as Kane drove along, wondering if Randy the immortal tracker was coming after her or falling for the trap…

**(author's note. Please go back and re read chapter 13, I accidently posted chapter 14 in it's place, it has since been fixed!)**


	16. Chapter 16 the calm before the storm

Chapter 16- the calm before the storm.

Stephanie was taken back to Arizona. She assumed her house was still empty yet began to worry for her mother. Vampires could hear everything she says, and who knows if Randy could read her mind. All the while, Kane was talking up a plan with Maria should need be. "We will stay just outside of the airport for a few days and wait to hear from Hunter. If we get word that Randy is dead, we head back. If not, we got to Arizona."

Maria was in agreement with Kane. If there was one thing about him, he always had a battle plan. "You know, Kane was a soldier way back when" Maria said as she turned around to talk to Stephanie.

"You don't say"

She needed something to take her mind off of the vampire hunter. With a sigh Kane knew Maria had just opened the door, so now he had to explain how he came to be an immortal.

"It was just a kid back then. My father was a soldier during the Civil war. Sadly he was killed. I was his only son. People told me I had his eyes, I had my father's hair… and yeah… I had hair!" he said as he stared into the rear view mirror to Stephanie. "I got sick of it all, and found myself drafted. I rose through the ranks due to my father's influence on the men who knew him. But I wanted a way out. A vampire answered that call for me"

Kane paused as he took a deep breath. "Go on Kane" Maria insisted.

Kane didn't finish the story until they got to the hotel. He pulled in and got the room. Once they were inside he sat Stephanie down and continued his tale. "There was a chick vampire who had been listening to everything I was thinking. I never wanted to be like my father. Hell my own mother beat me when I cut my hair. So, when I was a soldier in training. I was patrolling the base when she approached me and offered a way out. "Let me save you from his world, and your father's image," Kane recalled.

"So, like a damn fool, I believed her. She saved the hair off of my head with a blade, purposely cutting me in the process to taste my blood. But the final blow came when she let her own blood drop into one of my eyes. I was bitten then and there. Turning into this. Problem was, I was merely a toy for her. She used me to destroy other vampires that she controlled and commanded who no longer possessed great strength or began to think for themselves," Kane growled lowly. He was still bitter over the experience as the sneer came over his face.

"How did you escape?" Stephanie whispered.

"I managed to get away, but spent most of my life running from her, she found me near Folks and was ready to kill me when Maria appeared. She and the Deadman with Batista stood behind me and warned the vampire to not come near, she refused to listen. Maria tore her in half"

Stephanie's eyes widened as she slowly turned to the bubbly Maria who blushed. "I had a vision about him, and told him he was to be part of our family. I call it the finder's keepers rule. So the vampire would have killed Kane eventually. But I put a stop to that myself. Batista helped me. Since then, Kane has been a McCallaway" she announced as her focus turned to the TV.

"Best pickup line I ever heard" Kane snickered.

"What do you mean pick up line!" Maria demanded.

Steph couldn't believe it as she stared between Kane and Maria. "How strong is she?" Stephanie asked.

Kane only smiled. "Strong enough for us guys to never want to piss her off!"


	17. Chapter 17 the phone stalker

Chapter 17- The phone stalker

It had been only a few hours since they arrived. Kane was flicking through the channels of the TV staring at what was on. But nothing interested him in the least bit. "Can't we at least get HBO?" he asked Maria.

"No Kane, we cannot give that hunter any hint that we are here"

"How is getting HBO going to expose our location?" he demanded of her.

"Mortals don't order it if they are staying a short period of time" she snapped back.

A growl came from Kane as Stephanie looked out the window. She announced she was going for a rest and tried to sleep. However it was never the case, the door was open. Stephanie heard a stumble, prompting Kane to react quickly. Peering just out of her doorway. Stephanie saw Maria go pale and nearly faint. Kane knew what had happened. "What vision did you get?" he whispered.

Maria took deep breaths and announced that Stephanie was going to be a vampire like them. Kane was shocked as he effortlessly lifted Maria from the ground and placed her on the chair. "Are you certain?"

She nodded. "I saw it, she is to be a vampire"

Kane looked about the room, trying to figure out how it would become. Yet she couldn't believe some ideas that came from his mouth. "Do you want to or should I?"

"Should what Kane?"

"If she is to be a vampire, why the hell don't we just change her now? You know I am strong enough to do it and I can ensure she endures the transformation. Why wait if it's bound to happen?"

Stephanie felt the wind knocked from her, the thought of being transformed… but the more she thought of it, the more she began to like the sound of it.

Hunter called later that night to give Kane and Maria an update. They had traveled all the way to Vancouver of all places to lure Randy away, yet no one knew if it worked. There was no way of knowing though. They were going to backtrack and see if there were clues to see if Randy had followed them.

Kane kept Maria's vision low key incase Hunter didn't wish to hear the truth to the vision. He just promised to keep Stephanie safe at any cost. Stephanie talked to Hunter for a few minutes before uttering an 'I love you' before hanging up.

One day down…

By the next day, Stephanie had tried to explain to Kane that she needed to call her mother. She had to be sure she was safe, however Kane refused. "Orton is known as a legend killer. He can take down entire mortal bloodlines for sport!" Kane warned her. "You ain't calling momma"

Stephanie was heart broken. However she saw her moment when her phone began to ring. Kane glared at it and reluctantly handed it over to Stephanie. He mouthed to her 'not a word' before placing the phone in her hand.

She nodded and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Pretend your talking to your mother" came the voice of the sinister immortal.

"Hi mom… I missed you…"

She drifted away from Kane and into the room, locking the door. Tears of fear drifted down her face as Randy began to talk. "You are going to continue to talk to your mother on this phone, but you will listen to me carefully. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear mom"

Stephanie swore she heard her mother in the background, calling her name. "How… are you doing mom?"

She could hardly hold back her tears as Randy told her to go back home, to Arizona. He will wait for her there. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to. I got your mom… and your dad can fall just as easily…" He hung up the phone as Stephanie began to cry. Randy got to her. She had no choice but to ditch Kane and Maria. She will sacrifice herself to save her own mother…


	18. Chapter 18 Stephanie's grand escape

Chapter 18- Stephanie's grand escape

It was a few days later. Stephanie had plotted as to how she could get out of the watchful eyes of Kane and Maria. Kane's glare scared her greatly, as if were prying into her mind. But remembers on Hunter could read minds. Maria got a call from The Undertaker, announcing they were going to catch a plane and take Stephanie to safety. Maria told Steph to pack up and get ready. "Hunter is going with you along with Dave. Kane and I are going to see if we can track down Orton" she explained.

Kane's sneer turned to smiled as he rubbed his hands with anticipation. "Finally, I get some action!" he said with a grin as he started to plot out attacks.

Maria however rolled her eyes at him. "Kane, plot in your head, not on paper. Remember what happened the last time!" she scolded.

Kane stared down at his ideas only to growl lowly at Maria. He held the crumpled paper in his grasp. Stephanie jumped as it burst into a ball of fire and turned to ashes in his hand. "Since when the hell could he do that!" she demanded.

"Oh always. Kane has a thing for fire. Perfect for the fourth of July or mortal BBQ events!" she explained.

"You got to mortal picnics?" Stephanie asked.

"Picnics?" Kane question. "Naw we burn…" Just then Maria's hand clasped over his mouth.

Stephanie didn't want to know what he was going to say!

Instead, Stephanie gathered her things and plotted her idea. She had to get out before Hunter came. Even though he finds himself unable to read her mind, she knew it wouldn't take long for them to realize what she was planning on doing. As they walked out of the hotel, they went to the airport and waited for Hunter. Kane was dressed in black and wore the darkest shades she had ever seen. Stephanie was confused as Maria explained it was his 'bodyguard' look. However the idea of him looking like a bodyguard spells trouble.

As Maria set off to seek out Hunter. Stephanie knew it was time to leave. "Kane" she whispered.

Looking down, Kane stared at Stephanie. "What Princess?" he asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom"

"Can you wait?" He asked her coldly.

Stephanie had to pull out the oldest excuse in the book to use the bathroom. "I have cramps" she said and gave him a look.

Kane rolled his head, which mean his eyes were rolling as well. Stephanie lured him to the woman's bathroom and warned her if she wasn't out in 5 minutes, he was going in. "You can't do that!" she snapped.

But the grin on his face said otherwise!

Stephanie had to work fast she knew the airport like the back of her hand. The bathroom was double sided. She can enter one way and end up on the other side of the airport. She worked quickly to get to her destination as she found a cab and quickly hopped into it. "I need you to drive, just drive!" she pleaded with the man.

He said nothing as Stephanie dropped a small wad of cash before him. He sped out of the airport and asked where she needed to go. She told him the closest airport but not the one she just came out of. "I have had problems there" she lied as the cabbie nodded his head.

He got Stephanie to a distant airport where she got her ticket and was about ready to board the plane. She got on just in time for takeoff. She let out a sigh of relief as she began staring through her window. She gasped aloud as she saw Kane of all people, running down the plane tarmac, giving chase to the steel bird! She let out a sigh as he gave up the chase, but the pissed look on his face said it all. Just beside him stood Hunter as they watched the plane take off into the sky.

Stephanie let out a sigh of relief to know she was safe, but what troubled her was how the hell did Kane find her with such ease?


	19. Chapter 19 The last stand

Chapter 19- the last stand.

The plane landed in Arizona, to Stephanie it seemed liked forever. She was dreading this and knew if she went through with it, her death was unavoidable. However the haunting look on Kane's face remained etched in her mind. It was the same look Randy gave her when he first decided to hunt her down.

Was Kane one of them?

The thoughts continued to rush through her head as she nearly forgot she was now in a taxi taking her back to her old home. She paid the driver and stood before the house, wondering if Randy was inside waiting for her. The door was unlocked. Cautiously Stephanie stepped over the threshold, she could hear a sound as the door slowly, creaked close. "Hello? Are you in here!" She called.

The more she walked about the house, the more she began to worry, it was a trap. Randy was hiding in the walls, waiting for her. However a sense of relief came over her, in the living room was a note on the TV set. A tape rested in the machine with a note announcing for her to play it. She did as it said and sat down. The shot only showed an old dance studio, one she recalled going to as a child. What scared her was that in the video she heard her mom calling out her name. "Stephanie? Stephanie?"

She ran to the dance studio that has been long since abandoned. She willingly walked into the trap Randy had set up for her. The door was unlocked and all the nights were out. She heard her mother's voice once more, calling out her name. In panic, Stephanie ran to the sound and was stunned to see it was a home movie playing on an old TV set… she was set up. Her mother wasn't in any real danger.

Figuring she had time to leave. Stephanie turned and tried to run for the door. However, Randy stood in her way, armed with a camcorder and recording everything. "You liked that little video your mommy took?" he asked with a grin. "I certainly did, it make this all the more… convincing, don't you think?"

"What have you done with my mother!" Stephanie demanded.

Randy only smiled to her. "Nothing, I don't even know where she is. She's been safe all this time. But it's not like you knew that now isn't it? Now, look scared little girl. This is going to your hard headed boyfriend!"

Stephanie kept a brave face, as she stood tall before Randy. "I am not scared of your" she said lowly.

Randy peered away from the camera. A bitter look came over him. "Oh come on kid, work with me. Tell him to avenge you!"

"No, Hunter, if you ever see this, don't! I brought this upon myself! I came here willingly, don't avenge me!" she pleaded.

Randy sat the camera off to the side, as he grabbed Stephanie and growled into her ear. "Tell him to avenge you!" he hissed.

"Never"

Randy threw her across the room. She skidded over the floor and hit the wall hard. Stephanie was knocked loopy as Orton picked the camera up once more. "Come on Stephy. Tell him… TELL HIM TO AVENGE YOU!"

Stephanie was petrified now, just as Randy decided to deliver the deathblow to Stephanie, did someone leap out of the shadows. He pinned Randy against the wall, as he bared his face. "Hunter" Stephanie whispered in shock.

The two brawled, blow for blow refusing to give ground. Randy got in a cheep shop as he knocked Hunter to the ground. "You maybe strong, but I am more cunning"

Randy turned his attention to Stephanie, he grabbed her by the neck as he hoisted her off the ground, choking the life from her. Hunter however regained his wind and tackled him from behind. The three went flying into the glass. Stephanie felt her leg break as the glass tore into her skin.

Randy was set off my the smell of blood and found himself getting stronger the more he smelt it, he knocked Hunter off of him once more as he ran his hands over Stephanie's wounds. He couldn't hold himself off any farther. He took Stephanie's arm and bit into it.

She screamed out in agony as she felt the vampire's venom leech into her arm, it felt as if it were on fire! Randy nearly took a mouthful of her blood until someone strong took hold of the back of his neck and effortlessly threw him across the ground. As Stephanie's vision was blurring from the pain, she saw Kane standing before her. Batista stuck next as he speared Randy through the mirrors and glass. Maria had just appeared, gathering the loose wood and Kane setting it ablaze. "DAVE! WISHBONE!" Kane called aloud.

The Undertaker held her as the pain continued to spread throughout her body. She could hear Orton scream as bone snapped and pop out of place. She just barely saw Kane with a chunk of Orton in his grasp and threw it into the fire. Dave followed suit as they fed the flame. Undertaker called Hunter to his side and told him to suck out the venom. Stephanie passed out before she could hear Hunter refusing to do it…


	20. Chapter 20 Waking END

Chapter 20- Waking

Stephanie heard a beeping noise not far from her. She slowly woke to the sound of a heart monitor and her mother looking down at her with great concern. "Stephanie? Oh God! You're awake!" she cried to her.

"Mom… where…"

"You were in a car accident sweetheart" her mom explained.

She went on to say that Hunter found her and got her into the hospital on time. She had a broken leg and some stitches but nothing that rest couldn't fix. She turned and saw Hunter sitting in the room. His eyes were closed to appear that he was resting. Linda left to get some coffee, as Hunter made sure she was gone, cautiously he made his way over to her bedside. A smile came over him as he stared down Stephanie. "Next time, will you let us protect you?" he asked of her.

"I thought he had my mom" Stephanie whispered weakly.

"Hunters do anything and everything to make it seem like they have someone you care about to lure you out! Kane could have told you that, he was one you know"

"How did he find me?" she asked. The moment she saw Kane running down the plane tarmac she knew there was something about that monstrous man that he never revealed to her.

Hunter gently told Stephanie he enjoys the thrill of the hunt, but he was more into tracking down Randy than he was Steph. "Kane has yet to control his craving for human blood. So his version of take out is watching America's most wanted"

Stephanie paused to that news but wondered what became of Randy. "I remember hearing Kane yell to Batista about 'wishbone' they didn't…"

Hunter smiled and nodded. "You saw it yourself, but it seems you didn't remember. They take a side of Orton and tear him in half then sent the chunks on fire" he explained.

Stephanie shuttered to the news as she lay on the bed. But something troubled her, despite the pain she endured, why didn't he let the venom work? "Hunter… why didn't you let the venom turn me into a vampire?" she asked.

He stood in silence for a moment until he found his words. "I didn't want to curse you to a life that I have been in. You don't want this life Stephanie, and I care for you too much to force you into it. I sucked the venom out of you, but… I nearly didn't stop. The moment I tasted your blood I couldn't stop. Stephanie, I'm going to be leaving…"

"NO! No you can't! You cannot leave me Hunter!" She protested. Stephanie made him promise that he wouldn't go anywhere, Hunter vowed to her then and there that he won't leave, not until he knows for certain that he has to in order to protect her. Stephanie then begged Hunter to change her into a vampire, like he is. Hunter refused that request.

"Sleep on it Stephanie, I think you need that right now." He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead before leaving.

Her mother came back a short time later, she took a quick look over Hunter before turning to Stephanie. "Ooo he's a keeper!"

"Mom" Stephanie sighed aloud.

Day later

Stephanie went back home to her father Steve Austin. She had suffered a broken leg, but nothing seriously damaged. Hunter stood in the living room waiting patiently for her, just recently he convinced Stephanie to go to 'the prom' with him. Steve kept staring at Hunter oddly. "If you have any 'intentions' with my daughter, I can assure you here and now. Your ass is grass. Got it?"

Hunter smiled and nodded to him. Their attention was turned to the stairs as they heard a dainty footstep followed by a loud clunk of a walking brace.

Stephanie came down the stairs, dressed in her gown that Maria picked out for her. She was stunning in Hunter's eyes. He rushed out to get the car started.

Stephanie stood alone with her dad as he leaned into her and whispered. "There's a new can of pepper spray in your purse"

As if that would work on a vampire!

Stephanie went out to the car as Hunter drove her to the dance with the biggest grin on his face. "You know, I've been to a hell of a lot of theses. But never remember them very well, since I had no one to make them memorable with! But one does stick out in my mind"

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Well it started with one of the Professors in Texas, Kane recognized him as a child molester from America's most wanted. The dude just had plastic surgery to alter his appearance and to throw the police off his trail. It didn't stop Kane, nope! Kane killed him at the dance that night. Yet made it look like he took his own life, not the most pleasant thing. But it was most memorable!" Hunter said with a smirk. "And that's why we moved from Texas much to the Deadman's dissatisfaction."

Stephanie cringed. Despite the fact the vampire family Hunter lived in. One still preferred Human blood over that of animals.

They arrived at the school where Stephanie got out of the car as Hunter parked. She sat on the bench and heard someone behind her. She was nervous for a moment that was until Chris Jericho came from the brushes. "Hey… how's the leg?" he asked.

She gave a sigh of relief as Chris sat next to her. "What are you doing here? Coming to crash the party?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes and no" Jericho paused as he bit his lip. "My Uncle sent me… telling you that we are watching you closely" Chris whispered. It sounded more like a warning more than anything.

"We?" she asked.

He didn't get a chance to finish as Hunter returned. The two stared down one another for a few seconds before Chris broke away from the glare. Chris only mouthed to her "We're watching, very closely" before retreated back into the shadows of the night.

Hunter snickered as he turned to Stephanie. "I leave for a few minutes and already the wolves descend on to you," he laughed.

But Stephanie could hear a secret meaning behind his words.

Stephanie walked through the gym as everyone welcomed her back and asked if she was ok. She waved to Candice and Mickey James as they smiled back at her and her 'arm candy'

Hunter led Stephanie outside where they could dance alone. They were the only two outside as they slow danced. Stephanie grew bold. "You know I am dying. Every day, every moment. I am getting older, Hunter… Please" she whispered.

"Is that what you really want Stephanie. To feed off of another?"

"If it means being with you"

Hunter seemed to be thinking it over. "I hear Maria and Kane that day. Maria said I am going to be like you, sooner or later!"

"But her visions change, not all of them come to pass Stephanie" Hunter corrected her.

"Please Hunter. I need this…"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If I do this right here, right now?"

"Yes" she whispered.

Stephanie prepared herself as Hunter dipped her down, his teeth lips caressed her neck as he pulled away. "Can't you be happy in living a nice, long life with me?" he asked as he pulled away.

Much to her disappointment, Steph knew he wasn't going to go through with it. "Yes… for now"

They continued to dance into the night, slowly. But Stephanie knew what she wanted in this world. It was to be with Hunter forever. No matter the cost…

The End for now!

Author's note, I don't know if I will do a sequel for this, it will depend!


End file.
